


Arm touches and jealous boyfriends

by cascountsdeansfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Soft Boys, but not gross unhealthy jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountsdeansfreckles/pseuds/cascountsdeansfreckles
Summary: dean sees cas and sam laughing it up and cas TOUCHES sams shoulder so dean gets a little bit jealous that he’s not getting attention. just a drabble.





	Arm touches and jealous boyfriends

Dean tilts his beer back and drains the last of it, trying to drown the growing feeling of jealousy in his gut. He knows it’s stupid, knows that Sam is crazy about Eileen and that Cas has no interest in him anyways, that Cas loves Dean, but he cannot stop the scowl from coming to his face when Sam makes some smartass comment about whatever commercial is on the radio and Cas throws his head back in laughter, he claps Sam on the shoulder and Dean slams his empty bottle back on the table and stands up. He makes his way over to where they are standing and wraps his arms around Castiel’s midsection, resting his head on his shoulder. Cas sets one of his hands on top of Dean’s and leans his head towards him but he doesn’t give him any more attention than that, continuing his conversation with Sam animatedly.  
Dean huffs loudly, ignoring the questioning look that Sam sends his way, and presses a kiss to the top of Cas’ shoulder to get his attention. Finally, Cas holds up a hand to tell Sam to give them a moment and turns to Dean.  
“Hey, do you need something?” He asks in an undertone, unwrapping himself from Deans grasp and turning to face him so they can talk quietly. Sam quickly busies himself with getting another drink from the fridge. Dean doesn’t respond at first, only leans farther into Cas’ space. He presses their lips together softly, which Cas accepts at first, but Dean tries to deepen it and Cas tips his head back, pushing Dean away gently. He chases the kiss for a moment before stepping back. “Dude, what the hell? Since when are you a fan of making out in front of other people? In front of Sam?” Cas whispers, looking at Dean like he’s checking to see if he’s gone mad.  
“What? Can’t I miss my boy?” Dean’s voice is defensive, and completely unconvincing. Cas raises an eyebrow, unimpressed, and crosses his arms. Dean doesn’t hold out for very long, breaking like he always does under the angels glare. “Okay, fine. You and Sam were just very… touchy and buddy-buddy over here and I was feeling left out.” Cas scoffs, tilting his head and waiting for the real explanation.  
“Come on, dumbass, spit it out.” The words are sharp but his tone is full of amusement and admiration.  
“I was jealous, okay? Whatever.” A deep blush creeps up Dean’s neck and into his cheeks and he drops his gaze. He fights the urge to run away and lock himself in his room when Cas lets out a disbelieving laugh. “Shut up, asshole.” He turns away from him, set on doing just that, but Cas grabs his arm and turns him around. Before he can take in a breath Castiel’s lips are on his, they move softly together for a few seconds until Cas breaks it again.  
“I’m in love with you, Dean Winchester, no one else could even catch my attention when I have you to come home to.” He mutters, they are close enough together that Dean feels the movement of his lips against his. “I’m all yours.” He concludes, pressing forward for a quick kiss before stepping back and smiling softly. Dean throws a glance over his shoulder, where Sam went to ‘get a beer’ a long while ago, and finds the room empty. He smiles mischievously at his boyfriend and grabs his waist, pulling him back to him and kissing him deeply.  
“Prove it,” Dean challenges when they come up for air. Blue eyes bare into his for a moment before he is being dragged down the hallway towards their shared room.  
When he wakes up, pressed tightly against Dean’s chest with the hunter’s hand resting on his hip, Cas decides that he should get up close with their friends more often if this is the result.


End file.
